A New Adventure
by Sango456
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are happier than ever, what will happen...if Kagome changes? By the way this is my first story, so be nice...
1. Default Chapter

**Authors Note: This is my first story so don't hate me just yet, with that said let's get to the story. Plus these characters do not belong to me but I wish they did.**

**A New Beginning**

**A New Person**

Back in feudal Japan "Kagome, god damnit, get the hell back here." Inuyasha was chasing Kagome in the forest, of course they were playing with each other.

"Catch me if you can Inuyasha. (giggle)" Kagome suddenly stopped as if in fear, but turned to Inuyasha her face overwhelmed with pain. She gave out a painful sigh while holding her stomach, she fell on her knees with a loud crack. Inuyasha was afraid to look at what was happening to Kagome, he thought to himself 'What the hell is going on.' There was a light surrounding Kagome's body, it was also lifting her into the air, all of a sudden the night sky seemed to turn into daylight, three seconds later it was all over, it went back being the dark clear night sky. Inuyasha noticed Kagome's scent had disappeared and a new scent took it's place, "Who's out there. Show yourself coward! I swear if you did anything to Kago..." Inuyasha was suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice, "Inu...Inuy... Inuyasha." It was Kagome, 'My god I thought she was dead.' He thought to himself. "Where are you Kagome?" He was searching through the valley. Then he saw something pop out of the bushes, it darted past him saying "Go to camp Inuyasha." 'I think that, that was Kagome but how did she get so fast, no it couldn't be.'

**Back at camp**

Miroku and Sango were sitting next to the campfire, Miroku being his usual self tried to touch Sango's butt. I guess he just finds out the hard way, SMACK! Sango left a huge red hand print on his face. They were interrupted by a dash of air blowing the campfire out, "Umm, guys can you please get some more fire wood it's scary here in the dark without Inuyasha." Shippou said in a weird voice. "What are you trying to say Shippou, that Sango and I are incapable of protecting you?" Miroku said in an irritated voice. "No, I'm just saying that Inuyasha is stronger then you not Sango. OUCH, hey that hurt!" Miroku had slapped Shippou on the head not to hard but just hard enough to develop a lump on his head. "MIROKU DON'T HIT SHIPPOU!" SMACK Sango smacked him once again, now he had two red marks on his face. "Told you she was stronger. (giggle)" Shippou was now running away from Miroku, "Come here you little..." Sango stood up now realizing how this all started, "Did any of you see what went into the hut?" Miroku looked at Sango he dropped Shippou on the ground. He walked slowly over to Sango, "Why Sango is this an invitation to go look in the hut together... alone.." He started to feel Sango's butt once again. Sango holding her anger in closed her eyes and said, "Why Miroku... DO I SEEM LIKE SOME TYPE OF GIRL THAT WOULD JUST GO INTO THE NEAREST HUT WITH YOU AND BEAR YOUR CHILD!" She now smacked him again, "Why no my love I never asked you to bear my child tonight but if you suggested it.." He leaned forward trying to kiss her, Sango leaned in but before they kissed she pulled away making Miroku fall to the ground. "Idiot!" She yelled at him.

Sango walked over to the hut alone, she walked in seeing a female dog demon leaning over a pool of water. Sango walked over to the dog demon, "Who are you?" She was not aware that it was her good friend Kagome. "You mean you don't recognize me either. It's me Sango, it's me Kagome." Kagome looked straight into Sango's eyes, "Don't let Inuyasha look at me he will be disgusted with me." She was very serious, but Sango was still trying to find out how this happened to Kagome. "Kagome, is, is that really you?" Sango looked at her like she was a stranger. "Do I really look that hideous to you that you don't even recognize your own friend." She looked at Sango while tears formed in her eyes. "No, No, honey no you actually look quite cute, just be careful Inuyasha will be hitting on you now even more then he already was." This comment made Kagome laugh, "You really think so?" She looked a little happier now that Sango started to sound more like herself. "Where is Inuyasha anyways?" Kagome looked a little concerned that she just left him there alone. "Yea you beat him here I didn't even see you go by I just felt a gust of wind go by and that's it." Kagome looked kind of impressed about herself, "You mean I actually beat Inuyasha?" She had a big smile on now. "Yea he still hasn't shown up yet." Sango hardly recognized that Kagome had developed a tail that was a reddish color, pointy ears that were reddish in color, she had long nails, and her eyes were golden like Inuyasha's. Finally Sango took one good look at her before she went to sleep outside, "Well, good night Kagome I hope you have nice dreams tonight." Kagome looked at Sango "You too."

Inuyasha came running in the hut, "Where is" sniff sniff, "Kagome is that you?" Kagome looked at him "You mean you recognize me?" He looked into the shadows, he could see a figure emerge from the darkness, "Promise you won't laugh at me." Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing, him laugh at the most beautiful girl he had ever known, well he has once or twice but this was different. "I promise I won't laugh at you." Kagome showed her right foot and it resembled his own, she showed her whole body, he gasped, "I thought you said you wouldn't laugh at me!" She half yelled and she ran up to him and tried to punch him but he grabed her arm pulled her close to his body, "Why would I laugh at something so beautiful." He looked her square in the eye, she blushed but he didn't notice he was so amazed at her beauty. He pulled her to where they both could feel each others heart rate, then he put his hand on her chin. They both started to lean in, Kagome closed her eyes first before the kiss came, Inuyasha opened his mouth a little then it happened. Inuyasha couldn't help but move his hand to the back of her head to push harder on the kiss, he once imagined her lips would be as soft as a feather and he was right. He had one hand on her waist and the other was on her head. She on the other hand had her arms around his neck.

Just as they were kissing Miroku decided that he would "check up on them" but really he just wanted to see if Kagome was undressing. When Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away they looked at each other then they smiled, Miroku was spying on them and Inuyasha could feel someone watching them. "Who the hell is sick enough to watch someone kiss." Inuyasha blushed when he said 'kiss'. He turned around "MIROKU YOU SICK BASTARD!" Inuyasha made Miroku tip over, "B-B-But Inuyasha I was only making sure that you were okay." Inuyasha was furious at this point, "WHY IN THE HELL WOULD I NEED YOUR HELP, I'M HALF DEMON YOU IDIOT!" Inuyasha was about ready to smack him when Kagome stepped in front of him and said, "Inuyasha I love you." He stared at her in shock he forgot all about Miroku, "Well what about you do you love me?" Well did he love her? He thought hard he said that he loved Kikyo, and then she tried to kill him. Would Kagome do that to him?

Flash Back

"Inuyasha I love you and I will never hurt you in any way."-Kikyo

"I love you too Kikyo"-Inuyasha

Just then something happened to Kikyo she fell under a spell, then with one of her sacred arrows she tried to kill Inuyasha.

"K-K-K-Kikyo, B-B-But why?"-Inuyasha

"Who could love a half breed like you, you main-gee dog demon!"-Kikyo

End Of Flash Back


	2. A Disturbance?

**Authors Note: Sorry to leave you hanging well I'll recap then get back into the story. I need more reviews.**

**Before**

**Flash Back**

"Inuyasha I love you and I will never hurt you in any way."-Kikyo

"I love you too Kikyo"-Inuyasha

Just then something happened to Kikyo she fell under a spell, then with one of her sacred arrows she tried to kill Inuyasha.

"K-K-K-Kikyo, B-B-But why?"-Inuyasha

"Who could love a half breed like you, you main-gee dog demon!"-Kikyo

**End of Flash Back**

**Now**

Does Inuyasha love her? "I don't know Kagome. It's not you it's just I don't know if you will try to kill me like Kikyo did." Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Why would I kill you or hurt you in any way Inuyasha? I really do love you." Kagome looked very sad now and Inuyasha didn't like making Kagome sad, "Listen." Kagome looked up at him, "Yes?" Inuyasha held her close to him, they were hugging now, "Just give me some time to get to know the new Kagome. Okay?" Kagome didn't want to let go of him so she held on tight, "Inuyasha I haven't even changed." Inuyasha looked at her, "Well you have to stay here now don't you, or else you would be feared in your world." Kagome didn't like hearing that she couldn't see her mom, brother, or grandfather. "You mean I'll never be able to see them ever again?" Inuyasha pulled away, "I didn't mean it like that you can still visit your family, but I'll have to teach you how to use your new powers." After Kagome felt better they went to sleep. Inuyasha layed on the other side of the hut, but Kagome walked over to him and snuggled up to him. Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw Kagome was asleep, so he wrapped his arms around her and they fell fast asleep together.

**Next Morning**

Inuyasha knew that Kagome was safe because he could feel her breathing, but still he opened his eyes and looked at her, his face developed a smirk. In the corner of his eye he saw Shippou, Sango, and Miroku all staring at him. He jumped up and looked back and forth at Kagome and the gang. Sango, Shippou, and Miroku all started to laugh because of Inuyasha's facial expression. Kagome woke up and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha started to say things like, "It's not what it looks like, I-uh-I-um-I just-she just got cold and I-uh-I just wanted to warm her so she wouldn't get one of those cold things." In laughter Miroku tried to speak to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha you don't have to - ha ha ha ha - hide your - ha ha ha ha - feelings for Kagome." Now Inuyasha was starting to make Kagome angry because he wasn't telling the truth, "OH MY GOD, INUYASHA WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO YOUR CLOSEST FRIENDS! WE WERE SNUGGLING AND THEY KNOW IT AND YOU KNOW IT SO JUST ADMIT IT!" She tried not to sound too angry but it made her very angry. "Alright, alright, we were snuggling but it's not that funny. She came over to me anyways." Inuyasha just doesn't know when to stop, "You little liar. I can't believe you would say that remember last night when we kissed. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Inuyasha knew it meant alot to the both of them, "It's true I seen him and Kagome kissing, I saw them from the window." Miroku looked so proud of himself, "YOU LITTLE PERVERTED BASTARD, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD STARE AT SOMEONE KISSING SOMEONE ELSE!" Inuyasha hit Miroku right on the head. "Why don't we go for a walk to cool off, everybody should go." Sang said trying to make things better between the two of them.

**In the Forest**

Sango and Miroku watched Inuyasha and Kagome, they couldn't stop smiling at each other. "I'll race you!" Inuyasha loved to be competitive with girls. "Okay!" Kagome knew that she would win but she didn't want to upset Inuyasha so she would slow down a little bit and let him win. Sango called for Kilala and Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all sat on her so they wouldn't be left behind. "On your mark…. Get set……. GO!" Sango screamed as loud as she could, then they took off, Kilala could barely keep up with them. "Can you try to keep up with me Kagome!" Inuyasha felt superior because he was in the lead. "I'm trying but you're just to fast." She started to laugh at the fact that he actually believed her. "I knew I was always faster than you." At this point Kagome wanted to prove herself to him so she darted off, 'What the hell, I thought that she was slow. She looks so cute when she runs fast.' Inuyasha was ready to tell Kagome how he felt about her when suddenly Kikyo jumped out of the trees. "What the hell are you doing here Kikyo!" Inuyasha kept running past her but Kikyo kept up with him.

"Inuyasha I have missed you so much." Kikyo leaned forward and closed her eyes, she was prepared to kiss him. "What the hell are you trying to do to me? I love Kagome not you, unlike you she doesn't want to kill me. So get out of my way you wench!" Inuyasha was infuriated with Kikyo for trying to kiss him. "I thought…" Inuyasha just ran past her like she wasn't even there. "Inuyasha!" Kikyo tried to get his attention, but she failed, "I'll find a way to get to him. Even if it means to get me hands on Kagome!"


	3. The Secret Is Out

**Authors Note: **To all of the reviewers I had a major writers block but thanks thanks thanks for reviewing. Keep the reviews coming!

**Last time**

"I'll do whatever it takes to get to Inuyasha. Even if I have to get my hands on Kagome!"

**Now**

"Why don't you tell her how you feel now?" Miroku wanted Inuyasha to just tell Kagome how he felt so that Inuyasha would stop pacing back and forth. "I would but what if she doesn't feel the same way about me." Miroku looked at Inuyasha like he was stupid. "What? She probably changed her mind. Why the hell are you staring at me?" Inuyasha started to sweat really bad because he was extremely nervous. "The reason why I'm staring at you is because I think you are losing it. I mean come on Kagome not loving you, she just told you that she did love you." Inuyasha stopped walking and smacked Miroku on the head.

Kagome burst into the room. "Inuyasha." Inuyasha was startled by her entrance. "Kagome wait I have to tell you something." Kagome didn't pay attention, "Inuyasha we have to go now there is a demon in the village!" They took off running toward the demon.

**The Fight**

"Stay back Kagome!" Inuyasha drew out his sword. "I'm not a little girl anymore Inuyasha!" She took off running toward the demon even closer then Inuyasha was. "No Kagome Miroku will handle this one it's just a little demon nothing to worry about." Kagome stopped and took Inuyasha's advice. "WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku had that demon sucked in without a problem.

**The Camp**

"Now what were you going to tell me Inuyasha?" Kagome thought that it was something tragic so she wanted to know as soon as possible. "Do you want to go somewhere where people don't spy on you?" Miroku was staring through the window. "Yes, where should we go?" Inuyasha paused for a moment, "Let's just go for a walk." Kagome thought that this was a big deal. "Okay let's go."

**On The Walk**

Inuyasha took her to a pond by the fireflies. "Wow this is really pretty!" Kagome never thought that something could be so beautiful. "Yeah, you are." Inuyasha forgot that she was talking about the view not herself. This comment made Kagome blush. "I love you Kagome, and I always have. I just was afraid that I'd lose you if I told you." Kagome was in shock because of how romantic Inuyasha was being, "Oh Inuyasha I would never leave you."

Inuyasha drew her close to him, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. They started to kiss, then they fell on the ground. Kagome started to undo Inuyasha's shirt. "Wait is this right?" Inuyasha wasn't sure if Kagome was ready. "Everything about us is right." They started to kiss again, this time their tongues were together. After an hour Kagome fell asleep beside Inuyasha. Inuyasha just held on to her he didn't want to lose her.

From a distance Kikyo was watching her love, Inuyasha, embrace Kagome the way he used to embrace her. This made Kikyo very angry. "Inuyasha I swear tomorrow night your little Kagome will be dead, and you will be mine!" Kikyo was very determined to get Inuyasha for herself and only her.

A/N: If at least three people review I will put up another chapter. And if you don't I guess nobody wants to know what happens next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **To all of the reviewers I had a major writers block but thanks thanks thanks for reviewing. Keep the reviews coming!

**Last time**

"I'll do whatever it takes to get to Inuyasha. Even if I have to get my hands on Kagome!"

**Now**

"Why don't you tell her how you feel now?" Miroku wanted Inuyasha to just tell Kagome how he felt so that Inuyasha would stop pacing back and forth. "I would but what if she doesn't feel the same way about me." Miroku looked at Inuyasha like he was stupid. "What? She probably changed her mind. Why the hell are you staring at me?" Inuyasha started to sweat really bad because he was extremely nervous. "The reason why I'm staring at you is because I think you are losing it. I mean come on Kagome not loving you, she just told you that she did love you." Inuyasha stopped walking and smacked Miroku on the head.

Kagome burst into the room. "Inuyasha." Inuyasha was startled by her entrance. "Kagome wait I have to tell you something." Kagome didn't pay attention, "Inuyasha we have to go now there is a demon in the village!" They took off running toward the demon.

**The Fight**

"Stay back Kagome!" Inuyasha drew out his sword. "I'm not a little girl anymore Inuyasha!" She took off running toward the demon even closer then Inuyasha was. "No Kagome Miroku will handle this one it's just a little demon nothing to worry about." Kagome stopped and took Inuyasha's advice. "WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku had that demon sucked in without a problem.

**The Camp**

"Now what were you going to tell me Inuyasha?" Kagome thought that it was something tragic so she wanted to know as soon as possible. "Do you want to go somewhere where people don't spy on you?" Miroku was staring through the window. "Yes, where should we go?" Inuyasha paused for a moment, "Let's just go for a walk." Kagome thought that this was a big deal. "Okay let's go."

**On The Walk**

Inuyasha took her to a pond by the fireflies. "Wow this is really pretty!" Kagome never thought that something could be so beautiful. "Yeah, you are." Inuyasha forgot that she was talking about the view not herself. This comment made Kagome blush. "I love you Kagome, and I always have. I just was afraid that I'd lose you if I told you." Kagome was in shock because of how romantic Inuyasha was being, "Oh Inuyasha I would never leave you."

Inuyasha drew her close to him, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. They started to kiss, then they fell on the ground. Kagome started to undo Inuyasha's shirt. "Wait is this right?" Inuyasha wasn't sure if Kagome was ready. "Everything about us is right." They started to kiss again, this time their tongues were together. After an hour Kagome fell asleep beside Inuyasha. Inuyasha just held on to her he didn't want to lose her.

From a distance Kikyo was watching her love, Inuyasha, embrace Kagome the way he used to embrace her. This made Kikyo very angry. "Inuyasha I swear tomorrow night your little Kagome will be dead, and you will be mine!" Kikyo was very determined to get Inuyasha for herself and only her.

A/N: If at least three people review I will put up another chapter. And if you don't I guess nobody wants to know what happens next.


End file.
